


remembrance

by raincallsx



Category: Doctor Who, The Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Melancholy, Nostalgia Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincallsx/pseuds/raincallsx
Summary: for Elizabeth Sladen. you are dearly missed, and we love you.
Kudos: 5





	remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> for Elizabeth Sladen. you are dearly missed, and we love you.

“ _I would have gone through life half awake if you had the decency to leave me alone”_

Sarah Jane stared out the kitchen window into the back garden, neat and carefully put together from years of careful tending. The rain made a soft patter against the glass and she soon began to lose herself in it. The hypnotic sound seemed to draw forth memories of days gone by. 

It was rare she ever let herself think about her days with the Doctor, especially without the sanctuary of the cover of night. She couldn’t place why she let herself drift back in that moment. 

The wonders she had seen. The beauty, the elegance, the happiness she had known. Of course, there was the not so pretty side of things (as there always was). She let herself push that off to the side most nights. The sight of stars and nebulae and beautiful planets that close up had brought a rush of ecstasy to her system, making her crave for more. 

The Doctor had opened her eyes to the universe, sharing it all with her. Letting her take every bit of it in she could through adventures (and maybe a few misadventures as well). 

The feeling of overwhelming joy she had gotten from helping so many had never really left her. It followed her every place she went. Thats how she had known what she did to this day was right, because it helped people in so many ways. Between her writing and general Earth saving, she couldn’t ask for a better job. 

His friendship had been everything to her. The Doctor was kind, and gentle, and all she could have ever asked for. Being whisked away to the stars, the adventures they had together, that was one of the best choices she had ever made. 

’ _have you met Miss Smith? She’s my best friend.’_

The Doctor had shown her the universe, and she had come away from it with stardust in her eyes, in her soul, in her very being. 

Sarah’s head was swimming with the thoughts of the past. thoughts of aliens- miraculous and strange and occasionally scary, but full of life. thoughts of plants so beautiful and marvellous she never thought she’d see a beauty like them again. Countless stars and nebulae across the galaxies shining bright and colourful all for her. The sounds of space, soft and whistling, sharp and loud and... no that was the kettle. tea was done. 

Stirred out of her reverie, she was brought back in the moment. She could hear Luke talking to Clyde and Rani in the front room. Her love for all of them shined bright and perfect, and she wouldn’t trade it for the whole universe. Not now. Not ever.


End file.
